ASSASSINS CREED: BLADE OF PROTECTION
by edward kenway
Summary: as the U.S. is invded, a regular teenager will transform to protect his beloved. he an his friends will become Americas last hope for freedom as a Templar leading a nation threatens to destroy all we stand for. chase has only one porpus, to protect. only, he may not be enough.
1. meet me: chase young

ASSASSINS CREED: BLADE OF PROTECTION

MEET ME: CHASE YOUNG

What do you get when a regular high school student goes to war? Although this doesn't happen many want to join the army straight out of high school. But no high school student ever expects the war to come to them. My name is chase young and im a 17-year-old high school student. I live in Lima Ohio where I live out my days doing basic teenager stuff. Video games, school, these are the things that make up my life. I live in a small house. Or rather I live in my room where I play my xbox, jam on my guitar (im a big time metal head) and watch TV. My game of choice? Assassins creed. A game where a modern day person relives the life of his ancestors through DNA memory. I love this game. My phone background as well as desk top back ground are assassins creed Images, I went as a modern day assassin for Halloween and own every game including the unreleased assassins creed 4 black flag witch I have on preorder.

I'm in my room with call of duty black opps multiplayer on pause. Why? I'm waiting for my friends to come over for a gaming marathon. I'm a bit of a loner so as such I don't have many friends. But the friends I do have are the trustworthiest people around. In some ways, there the only reason im still alive. I have 4 super close friends, 3 of witch are coming over. The 4th friend is an odd case. We met through a mutual friend about a year ago. Or rather, we started talking that long ago. I've never met him in person. His name is Jason Gilbert and he lives in Indiana about 3 hours from where I live. However we've grown very close to a point where I depend on him. We talk about everything without judgment. He's very cool. "Damn dude, I thought you started without us!" says my friend as he walks in. in my door way is the man who has been my best friend since middle school. 5th grade to be exact. He is a pudgy black 17 year old with a very short haircut. His name is Kyle.

Next to him is my close friend van. He is a tall thin white guy, with hair down to his neck. Glasses to. "I would start without you. Id wait till you sat down to play and then kill you before you move" I replied jokingly to Kyle. "Ready to start?" van says. "Were waiting for one more guys. Don't forget Mackenzie's coming" I replied. Ahh Mackenzie. The love of my life. I met her in 6th grade and we immediately connected. We became great friends and for the last 6 and a half years have remain close friends. About two months ago I asked her out and she said yes. We dated for two weeks. The best two weeks of my life. Sadly it was to good to be true. As it turns out she only said yes because she was so afraid of hurting me by saying no. But she felt so guilty for having lied to me that she broke down and HAD to break it off. I live to say, it devastated me. I had never felt so crazy about someone. To this day I hold out hope that we will be together again. I still cry at night. Wishing I had her back. It's not her fault but I can't help it. I love her. I truly love her. Someday well be together. Ill do anything to make that happen. " Sorry im late guys, got stuck behind a train" she says as she walks into my room. Like a goddess her beauty nearly blinds me. To most people she's nothing to look twice at. But to me, she puts angels to shame. Her long blond hair, her beautiful face. An angelic face with her glasses on and goddess like face with them off. She's short, about 5, 5 or so. A slender beauty wearing an anime shirt and skinny jeans. The goddess Mackenzie.

"Alright were ready to kill some zombies! Mackenzie and me will go first; Kyle and van will go second. Lets kill em all!" I yelled with the controller in my hand. We began playing the game killing any and all zombies that came near. I was more about aiming for my shot and Mackenzie who doesn't plat this game to often simply shot anywhere and everywhere. Meanwhile van and Kyle simply shouted from behind us. We laughed a lot. Typically we do that when we hang out. We each have a great sense of humor. One reason we all get along so well. While we did this I thought to myself "I have a great life". 3 great friends and a great time in my room. We got board of zombies and played 3 other games, one of witch was assassins creed 3. We decided to watch some TV. I flipped through the channels, and something caught my eye. For a split second I saw the words nuclear threat so I flipped back to CNN news. The caption read "Chinese nuclear threat"

The anchor said, "Today, hostilities between china and the U.S. grew. Chinas leader met with president obama. The new Chinese leader only just came to power after overthrowing the old leader. The new leader named "fung chu" demanded that we pay up on our debt. President obama refused, arguing that we do not have the funds to pay all of it back at the moment. Fung Chu stated that if we did not pay back all we owe by weeks end he would "not hold back". Implying a nuclear invasion. Sources say china has been building up their arms ever since fung Chu took power. The uses is preparing for the possibility of an invasion and the United Nations is being requested for action regarding this incident" "just what we need. Another reason to be scared of living" I said. "I blame obama" said van. "Me to" said Mackenzie. "Whoa guys…right. Fucking. Here" I said. Both Mackenzie and van are republican and Kyle and I are democrat. They often forget about that and bash on obama as many in my town do.

Putting our political opinions aside, we decide to play sonic unleashed. We continue laughing as we play the game, cracking jokes. I laughed so hard I didn't notice my hair in my own mouth. Being a big heavy metal music fan my hair is long, down to my lower back. I have a jack black beard except not as full. My face has a lot of acme. I wear black t-shirts with a heavy metal band logo and black jeans plus a sleeveless jean vest. Basic metal look. As it gets late my friends leave. I sit in my room. Why don't I just go out in the living room? My family. I do not get along with my mother very well. She's a recovering alcoholic, and still drinks on occasion. She smokes heavily to. It's thanks to that that I grew up with a strong hatred of drugs and alcohol. We disagree on many issues and fight often. Where's my dad in all of this? Gone. Dead for nearly four years. He drank and smoked himself to death with help from crack. In fact van and I met at a grief camp for kids who lost a loved one. His dad died around the same time as mine. However there is one good aspect of my family. Possibly the only other reason im still alive is because of my sister Sophia. My sister is three years younger than me. She's 14. She's pretty typical for a teenager. We don't agree on a lot but she's my sister. That alone is reason enough to love her. And protect her from the life ive lived. Little did I know that I wouldn't be able to shield her from what came next.


	2. the first signs of an assassin

ASSASSINS CREED: BLADE OF PROTECTION

THE FIRST SIGNS OF AN ASSASSIN

As it got late I got a text from my friend Jared. Jared is a close friend from about 3 years ago. He plays drums in my metal band. The text read "there finished". What he's referring to is a project we started working on a few months ago. I asked him to make me two hidden blade replicas. Just for fun. He lives only at the end of my street so I walked down and knocked on his door. He opens it "hey dude. Finally got em done, this way" he leads me to his garage and sitting on his counter are the solid metal replicas. "There fully functional replicas of ezios hidden blades. The blade locks in extended and retracted position and this pull string witch goes on your index finger triggers the blade. Pull it once to shoot out, and again to retract" he explained. It took a while but we found some blue prints to create fully working blades. Using Velcro I strapped then on my wrists. I extended then retracted the blades.

I thanked him and took the blades home. Once I got home I put on my homemade modern day assassins creed costume and the blades. I felt like a real assassin. The outfit is a hoodie tucked into my jeans with a red scarf wrapped around my waist with an old robe belt tied around my waist. I have two fake guns at my sides, a hammer made into a tomahawk with a cardboard tomahawk blade. An old light saber was used to create a collapsible blowpipe and I use two cane sword blades as twin short swords. Hanging from my jeans are two pillow cases just cause it looks cool with something hanging down. I also use an old Jason mask for looks. The costume was complete with these blades. It got late and I began to feel sleepy so I took off the costume and went to lie down.

I layed for what felt like hours. Depressed as usual I was unable to sleep. I layed they're half asleep and half crying when I heard a noise outside my room. My mother and sister were asleep and its 4am. No one should be here. I put on a hidden blade and slowly opened my door. I didn't see anyone. However down the hall a masked man comes out of my kitchen. By complete instinct I ran at him, extended my blade and jumped at him. Taken by surprise he topples over and upon landing I stab his in the neck with my blade. Something hit the floor when he went down. A gun. I picked up the gun and traveled outside. There was a black van parked there. There was a masked man in the drivers seat. Without think I lifted the gun and put twp bullets through the windshield and into his chest. I walk around the van and the back doors are open with two people in the van. Acting on pure adrenalin and instinct I pull the trigger like a maniac killing those inside.

I stood there looking at the bodies for about ten seconds. I let go of the gun and let it hit the ground. I ran back inside to fin my mother and sister walking through the hall. They saw the first body and the blade on my wrist and asked what happened. I explained to them everything and right after my mother called the cops. A few minutes later we were outside waiting for the police. I sat in the grass holding my head with my hands. I took 4 lives. The memory of each was forever burned into my head. The terrifying image of death caused by my own hand. The police arrived and the officer began to talk to me. "So explain to me exactly how all this happened son" the officer said. "I heard a noise in our living room, put my blade to go check it out and there was a masked man in my house. With a gun. I run at him, jump on his and stab him, take his gun, go outside, kill the driver then go around and kill the two behind the van. I drop the gun, go inside and call the police.

"I see. So you did all of this without flinching or thinking that maybe their good guys?" the officer said. " Pretty hard to call someone in a black mask with a gun a good guy. I don't know I just…it all just happened. Pure adrenalin and instinct." I replied. "Instinct? You did all that instinctively?" the officer asked, confused. "That has to be it" I replied. "I did have a single thought. The only thing running through my head was "kill them". What other possibility is there?" I asked. "Well son I see your point. But teenagers aren't supposed to be able to instinctively kill 4 people" he said. The moment he said, "kill 4 people" I flinched. "Is everything alright son?" the officer asked, noticing my flinch. "Im fine. I mean…I killed them. All of them. What kind of teen kills 4 people without hesitation!?" I exclaimed in a confused and frightened frenzy. I dropped to my knees holding my head, in tears from the deeds I just committed.

My sister came to my side hugging me. She didn't know what else to say. So instead she hugged me. It said more that any word. I smiled slightly and hugged her back. We sat there on the grass while the police did their investigation, for what we did not know. We talked for a bit. My sister thanked me for taking out those four men. Mother did as well. But like usual she lit up a cigarette rather than say another word. The police talked to each other, quietly though, so we wouldn't hear them. Getting curious I decided to ask what the investigation was for. My response was they were simply making sure there were no others. Knowing full well they just lied to me I decided to do something else. I went inside and found two policemen discussing the case. I hide around the corner and eavesdropped on them. "Are they sure?" one policeman asked. "Yeah, threes no mistake. Each of the four men were of orient. There back ground checks revealed that they are all Chinese immigrants" the other replied. "What's the theories?" the first asked. "Well the first is that this is only mere coincidence. The 2nd is that there gang members looking to rob a family. But the third is a bit…special" the second replied. "Special?" the first repeated, confused. "There's been some talk that the Chinese government sends Chinese soldiers to the United States under the disguise of Chinese citizens. That way when the Chinese invades the United States, we get attacked from outside and inside" the first explain shocking me.

"Come on, that cant be true. It's such a farfetched tale. The Chinese leader only JUST took power. There's no way he could have been planning this." The first replied. "Yeah your right. We do know that this was most likely a gang deal. Each of the four men had the same tattoo. A red cross with four equal sides. Most likely a gang symbol. Although our search pulled up nothing" he said. When I heard Red Cross my fist thought was the templar cross from assassins creed. But I dismissed that thought as bullshit because assassin's creed is only just a game…right?


	3. calm before the storm

ASSASSINS CREED: BLADE OF PROTECTIONCALM BEFORE THE STORM

I walked away from the conversation managing to not be noticed. I traveled back outside. To my surprise there was a large number of people. A crowed. They were news reporters investigating the controversies surrounding the men I killed. They seemed particularly interested in me. "Boy! Is it true that you killed these 4 men like a video game character!?" one shouted. "Is this proof that video games make killers!?" another shouted. Typical reporters. They paid no attention to the fact that I just killed 4 men; rather they would blame video games. In my rage I flipped off the camera. One of the policemen came over and pulled me away. "Listen son, a lot of reports are gonna badger you about this. Just keep your head down and keep walking. I'm sure that little gesture will be on the news." He explained. Taking his advice I went inside with my family. Mom was sitting there with a cigarette in one hand and a drink in the other. She was using this situation as an excuse to drink.

The officers finally left after shooing away the news reporters. They advised me to get some sleep. I simply went to my room. Tears began streaming down my face. But not only because of what just happened. I got on my face book page on my phone and checked my unread message. I had one from Mackenzie. It read "chase this has to stop. You've been crying constantly and its no secret. Every time you post it's somehow about how you're hurting and how you miss me. I warned you this would happen if we dated before we were both ready. I'm sorry but we shouldn't be friends anymore". She had already unfrended me on face book. She wouldn't respond to a single text. I fell on my bed sobbing. I lost her. Not just as the love of my life but as a friend. I would have given anything to end it all right then and there. As if my life and been bad enough with the loss of my father and multiple heartbreaks. This was worse than anything I had ever felt.

My life felt like it was over. The love of my life didn't even want to speak to me anymore. I had nowhere to turn. I texted Jason. Jason's a rather eccentric person. He's seen heart break far worse than mine. I go to him for advice often. We talked for sometime. He was unable to provide an answer. It was too much even for him. I cried myself to sleep yet again. I awake the next morning at my usual time, 3pm. Like always I had to force myself out of bed. I looked at my phone and noticed I had several missed calls. 3 from Kyle and 4 from van. I hit call back and it range maybe twice before I got an answer. It was Kyle. "Dude are you ok!?" he yelled into the phone stinging my ear. "Yeah im fine" I replied. "Dude I saw the news this morning, about those gang dudes who broke in your house last night" he explained. "Nothing to worry about dude, im fine." I said. "But dude that's so cool! To took all 4 out without breaking a sweat man! You're a freakin hero!" he said. "Some hero. I killed them dude. I took 4 lives." I said. "Dude relax man, you saved your fam! The news called you a hero dude. Even if you flipped off the camera!" he laughed. I didn't laugh; I simply sat there quietly. Kyle knows me very well. He picked up on this. "Dude what's wrong?" he asked. "Its Mackenzie. She…isn't my friend anymore" I said, trying not to cry. I explained to him about the message she left me. Like I said, Kyle knows me very well. He knows how badly this was hurting me.

"Dude how about we got with van and head to the mall for a bit huh?" he asked. Van, Kyle, Mackenzie and I often hung out around the mall. It was where van and Kyle took me when I was feeling depressed. We practically lived there. I Agreed and called van. He had the same reaction as Kyle. He dropped by my house and we went to the mall. There's a few stores I go to. Hot topic, the store with all my metal shirts, game stop for new games and merch like that. And a store who's name I never knew. I called it "the sword place" because this store carried weapons. Samurai katanas, pocketknives, tomahawks, broad swords and every other bladed weapon imaginable. I also nerd out over swords. Been my thing since I was 5. "Dude check this out! Twin 18th century wakazashis!" I said. The wakazashi is a katana but shorter. Typically there used in pairs because of their smaller size. This pair was functional, or very very sharp. "Dude I want these" I said. I put the wakazashis down and picked up a call of duty black opps tomahawk replica. Also very sharp.

"Dude if the zombie apocalypse ever happens lets come here" van said. "Nah, dude if Russia or North Korea invades then well come here" I said. Van was always joking about the idea of a zombie apocalypse. I was a bit more serious. Our next stop was so we could look at the guns in back. They had rifles, pistols and whatever other gun we wanted. Once we were 18 anyways. As of now we could only look. We left the mall and headed home. Once home, I went back into my room to repeat my nightly routine. Lie down and cry myself to sleep. I went to sleep like always and dreamt about Mackenzie. Again, like always. I was having trouble sleeping. My dreams contained very loud noises. I soon found out why, when I woke up my right side was burning. My roof was collapsed and somehow it landed around me instead of on me. My right arm and face were burned. Planes flooded the skies above me and I could hear bombs being dropped. The United States of America was being invaded.


	4. the group gathers

ASSASSINS CREED: BLADE OF PROTECTION

THE GROUP GATHERS

I got up in a frenzy looking around franticly. My house had been blown down by a bomb. I heard a voice from my right side and I saw my sister Sophia kneeling next to my mother. I ran over. "She's not breathing chase!" she screamed in frenzy. I already knew. She was dead. But my mind lay elsewhere. "Sophia, calm down and listen carefully," I said grabbing her shoulders. "The united states is at war. Mother is dead. We need to get out of here and hide. NOW." I said trying to calm here. "But chase she was our mother! We cant just-" "shut up! We need to go NOW!" I exclaimed seeing soldiers come this way. I picked her up and hid in the rubble with my hand over her mouth. The soldiers passed without noticing us. When they left I got out and began digging. "What are looking for!?" she exclaimed. "Protection" I replied digging out my hidden blades. I dug out my assassin's creed costume and put it on. Kept my hood up to avoid being seen. I gave Sophia a hoodie and big coat to keep her hidden.

We began to walk. I had one thing on my mind. Van. Kyle. Mackenzie. I wanted to know if they were ok. Kyle lives close so I ran as fast as I could down the streets. Everything lies in ruins. Houses were piles of ruble. Bodies littered the streets. Something caught my eye. The only standing wall for miles had a templar cross-painted in blood on it. I shuddered at the bodies. Even more so at the bloody cross. I found Kyles street. I ran down it. His house like all the others were nothing more than a pile of ruble. Suddenly a man grabbed me from behind and put a kitchen knife to my throat. "Who are you!? Answer me!" he screamed. I knew that voice. "Kyle its chase! Let go!" I said. He let go and I turned around. Kyle's cloths were very dirty. Blood dripped from his left arm. He held a bloody kitchen knife in his hand. "Oh my god Kyle, are you ok!?" I yelled. "I don't know what happened. I woke up to soldiers trying to kill me! One shot me in my left shoulder. Thank god for this knife," he said.

"Your parents. Are they…?" I asked. Kyle nodded slowly. "Me and Sophia managed to dig our selves out of the rubble. Our mother met the same fate as your parents" I said. Kyle simply looked down with tears in his eyes. I hugged him tightly. He began to cry. I patted his back gently. I knew that staying here for much longer would see us killed. "We need to go. If we stay here we are fucked" I said. At that moment I heard an ominous sound. Marching. They were close. We hid behind a car as 3 soldiers came through. They were Asian. Each with the same Red Cross tattooed on their cheeks. "I got the right and middle one. You get the left one," I whispered to Kyle. He simply nodded. As they passed we began to silently follow them. Once we were sure that no one else was around we crept closer and closer. Once I was close enough I extended both blades and stabbed two of them in the back of the head with my blades. The other drew a pistol but Kyle got him first. We took their pistols and ran. We heard a weird sound again. Screeching tiers getting closer and closer.

The car was a 1986 caddlac. It screeched to a halt right in front of us. I knew that car. The driver was van. And the passenger Mackenzie. "Get in" van said. I got in the front passenger seat, Kyle and Sophia got in the back with Mackenzie. Who was keeping her head down to avoid talking to me. I knew what was wrong. Van and Mackenzie lost their parents as well. And siblings most likely. We didn't speak. We went further ahead. We neared the Lima mall. Witch was still standing for the most part. "Stop here" I said to van. He pulled in. he knew what I wanted. We went inside. The sword place was still standing perfectly. "I see. So this is what we do from here." I said. "What do you mean?" asked Kyle. "The united states is being invaded. They took our families. They took our homes. We will not sit by and watch them win! Van, Kyle, Sophia, Mackenzie! Grab as many weapons and ammunition you can hold. Load them into the Cadillac! Suit up! Today we wage our own war! Our invaders are going to feel our true force!" I yelled.

We began to pick up weapons. Two twin wakazashis were at either side of my waist. Using thigh holsters I had two pistols. Semi automatic. Using a strap across my chest I held a tomahawk. A real blowpipe was at my back. I also now had a long boot knife. And my blades. This is the closest I came to being a real assassin. But exited I was not. My mind was on one thing. Take out the enemy. I knew they were the Chinese. "Guys. I have an idea." I said. "We form the real thing. Assassins. We will become the guerrilla force of the United States. We find and recruit more and more survivors as we can. We hit the enemy at a blind spot and run. And drive them out. What do you guys think?" I asked. Mackenzie finally spoke. "We are not killers chase." She said. "What choice do we have? They've taken everything from us. It doesn't matter if were killers or not. If we don't do this, then what?" I asked. She was left silent. She knew what had to be done. But she didn't like it.

If I could help it, I would keep her out of the fight. I wanted to protect her. The others began to grab weapons and cloths. Mackenzie was wearing jeans with a trench type coat going down to her thighs. She used an old sheet as a cloak with a hood. She had a sniper rifle on her back and a crossbow also on her back. She had two daggers at her back and a pack of throwing knives. Van wore a hoodie with a kids blanked used as a poncho. Plus jeans. He had a shotgun on his back and a pistol on his leg. And a katana at his side plus a machete. Kyle wore a hoodie with his hood down and left unzipped with his black t-shirt underneath. Plus ripped jeans and an American flag bandana as a headband. He had an assault rifle plus some brass knuckles. He had a thick dagger on his leg, and dual tomahawks at his sides. We had truly become assassins. Our mission was clear. Save America.


End file.
